Guardians of Ga'Hoole: A Forgotten World
by ThatDamnSootyOwl
Summary: In the Palace of Mists lies a forgotten cave. A cave that leads to a forgotten world. The world of the exotic birds!
1. Prologue

_**This is a very long prologue, just to let you know. It is basically introducing the new cockatiel characters and their lifestyle. R&R!**_

A ghostly figure patrolled the night skies. She cruised along the warm thermal drafts at quite a speed; although to her it would seem slow. The wind thrashed at her pure white body, making her crest flap away in the breeze. _I'm going to get there soon! Pull yourself together!_ She dove swiftly, only just missing the tumblebones heading for her. She looked back and saw an almost mummified owl's head-a _blue_ owl's head. "Ew!" She quickly turned away from it and climbed the River of Wind, desperately searching for the Middle Kingdom.  
>Seeing one of the bright 'kites', slowly followed by three more in the distance, she darted downwards and followed the thick string down the closest one, to the Blue Owl sage, Tengshu.<p>

"I was expecting you," The Blue Owl said, as he flew up to another string and reeled it in with his strong, grey legs. _Gosh,_ Siv thought_ he's mighty strong! _Siv had never experienced watching an owl at closest she had been to an owl was when she saw the Greenowls from Ambala flying to the Great Tree. But that had been a few Moon Cycles ago, in the times of the Book Burnings.  
>"Your mother's still sick, eh?" Tengshu said as he guided the young albino cockatiel to his hollow.<br>"Well, not exactly," Siv paused, drawing circles with a toe. "She's much better since giving her the yak butter medicine, but"  
>"Continue," Tengshu pushed, handing Siv a cup of traditional Striga tea. "Well, its breeding season and… my sisters are getting all the boys"- "You want help getting a mate?" Tengshu broke in.<br>"Yeah," Siv looked down, her red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Sure, the males were supposed to attract the females, but this year was different. Ever since Siv's pretty sisters, Siva and Avery, stepped out of the hollow, the males were drooling at their feet!_ So unfair! That abnormality! I want them out of my life!_ Tengshu could feel Siv's gizzard tense. "I will teach you the art of Jhouzen, to calm your gizzard. These skills are also said to attract the opposite sex when shown off…" Tengshu trailed off, wondering if he would ever find that someone special.  
>"I will do <em>anything<em> to get a mate! I will not be one of the last ones to find a mate and create new life!" Siv confidently puffed up and held her head high. She raised her crest slightly in curiosity. "When do we start?"

Siva and Avery stood chest-to-chest, winking and showing off to the males. "Siva! Avery! I told you both you're NOT getting mates this year!" Their mother, Lutta, screeched from their hollow's port. They just rolled their eyes and continued flivving, pretending not to hear their mother's screams. "Get here NOW before I get your father!" Lutta mercilessly screeched at her daughters. "Oh," they groaned. Lutta burst out of the hollow and yanked them by their necks, tossing them into the hollow.  
>"You are grounded until the end of the breeding season!" She screeched and perched guard at the hollow's entrance. Siva and Avery looked at each other and wilfed.<em> Why are we banned from mating? Why not the little runt, Siv? She should've been eaten as an egg! <em>Siva thought, careless as to whether or not it would hurt anyone if it were said out loud.  
>Lutta growled and hissed at anyone passing by her hollow. <em>Ooh I can't wait until Siv completes Jhouzen training, then those sluts will learn! <em>Lutta had loathed Siva and Avery ever since they were mere eggs.

"Eeeaarrrkk!" the sound thrummed in Siv's throat as she shot past Tengshu faster than her top speed, which was precisely the speed of an arrow. The owlipoppen target burst into wood chips and moulted feathers as Siv rammed into it.  
>"Well done, student!" Tengshu praised Siv as she returned to her perch in front of her sensei.<br>"Thank you, sensei, for everything" Siv bowed and took flight out of the hollow.

Siv immediately made her way through the River of Wind, barely lifting a feather the whole journey. It was almost afternoon by the time Siv stumbled into her hollow. "Hi ma!" she squeaked. "Hello dearie" Lutta replied, scowling at Siva and Avery. "What's happened?" she asked, stepping towards her mother. "Your immature siblings have been stealing the males from you when they know that you get first pick." Lutta turned to her small daughter who was looking out of the hollow.  
>"I think you better get preening, the males are waiting impatiently outside" Lutta finally announced.<br>"Yeah," Siv said and churred, stepping onto her preening perch._ Why does SHE get everything?_Avery muttered under her breath. She quickly realised her mother had the acute hearing of a barn owl and winced when Lutta stepped towards her, crest held high. "Because, she is of pure albino blood unlike you two beady eyes!" Lutta screeched and stomped off to help Siv preen.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**R&R! :D**_


	2. Bess Seeks Help

_**This is my second owl story but my first Guardians of Ga'Hoole one. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, it was especially difficult to describe Bess and the Dire Wolves, but I did the best I could. Read and Review, and please tell me what I need to work on if I need to! Don't Be Afraid!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Ga'Hoole or its characters and/or their names. Except for Siva and Avery.**_

Deep inside the Palace of Mists, a Boreal Owl sat, scanning scrolls and parchments repetitively, and then converting them to Hoolian. _I can't wait until all this converting between the languages is over, then I can finally have some rest!_ Bess thought as she wrote down a few words. Now, although she wasn't the best of hearers, Bess could hear faint flapping sounds and screams coming from directly below her.  
>"Odd," she said and placed her work on the rock she used as a desk. She heard the flapping again, and hopped off her perch and put her head towards the ground.<br>She now began to hear voices, but not owl voices. They seemed to belong to a small bird, but not a crow or magpie. "I haven't heard that species before!" Bess rose to her normal height and grabbed a piece of plain paper and began to write:

_Dear Otulissa,  
>Upon reading this, you must tell the band immediately. I have been hearing odd sounds and voices from below the palace. Come immediately as I feel this is of great importance! I think there is a seventh kingdom, but we will never know until we find out. I have also seen strange multi coloured birds with the most striking patterns sometimes fly up over the waterfall, but I think that time it may have been my hallucinations. Come as soon as possible; maybe even bring the Chaw of Chaws as well.<em>

_Signed, Bess_

Otulissa read the coded message in her hollow over many times and memorised it completely. She decided that destroying this note would mean the best for them; she didn't want anyone, except the Band to know of this information.  
>Quicker than you could say milkberry tea, she had tossed the note in the grate and hopped out of the port of the hollow.<p>

"You mean, there's a _seventh _kingdom?" Soren was absolutely bewildered from this information. First, a sixth only a few Moon Cycles ago, and now a seventh!  
>"Yes," Otulissa confirmed. "But we have yet to find out. Bess wrote to come as quickly as possible to the Palace of Mists. But, I feel we need a bit more help than the whole chaw to find this opening to another world." She turned to the rest of the Chaw of Chaws.<br>"You mean, like a Dire Wolf?" Twilight suggested. "Possibly," Otulissa said. "Okay, but how are we going to get a wolf from the beyond all the way to Silverviel?" Digger asked in that slow, thoughtful tone of his.  
>"You know how fast they can run. Besides, I don't think we just need <em>any<em> wolf, I think we need Hamish." Soren brought up. The Chaw stared at him in disbelief.  
>"He has a lame paw!" Gylfie said. "He'll never reach our destination in time." "Don't you remember that ever since he became one of the guards for the volcano, he kind of regained strength and the paw healed itself?" Ruby stated, reminiscing. "Ah, yes, I remember now." Martin said. Soren smiled.<p>

"Right this way," Fengo boomed. Soren and the Chaw of Chaws followed the old wolf up the small mountains of gnaw bones where the gnaw wolves kept watch of the volcanoes. They finally reached a young, handsome wolf. "Thank you" Soren nodded and Fengo jumped down the heap of bones. "We meet again," Hamish started. "Yes, Ham." Otulissa now spoke. One of the volcanoes erupted, sending sparks flying everywhere and dyeing the sky red. "A dear friend has written to us saying that there may be a seventh kingdom." She began, concentrating carefully on how she put this. "And we need your help to find where the 'entrance' may be." Otulissa stepped back, watching how elegantly Hamish sat.  
>"I would love to help you, but who would take over my place?" Hamish stared innocently at the owls, his green eyes growing more intense.<br>"Leave that to me." Fengo had suddenly bounded up the pile of gnaw bones where Hamish sat. "Now you go off on your adventure, I sense this is much more important than guarding the Ember at the moment." "Thank you so much!" Hamish gleefully nuzzled his leader and followed the seven owls on their journey to the Palace of Mists.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
